Special
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::This is a quick story about how Petunia Evans met Vernon Dursley. Written for Stinkin Sammy Jay.


A/N: I know, my other four stories are about the Marauder but at the end of my last story I said anyone who read the last A/N could request a one-shot. This story is written for Stinkin Sammy Jay. Stinkin wanted a story about how Petunia and Vernon met. So here's your story!

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- But Lily and I are talking about the what Potter did to impress her last.

--

"Petunia?" my mum called out. "Where are you going?"

As I walked out the front door I called out, "For a walk." I slammed the door and walked to the park near our house.

I just had to get away from there; everyone was talking about my 'fantastic sister'. Lily had come home for Christmas break and now she was seventeen. She could freely do magic; which meant she was doing a lot at home. And made my mother ecstatic.

As I entered the park I headed to the swings; I always went there when I need to think. I sat down on one of the swings and started to pump my legs. It's such a set rhythm; I no longer had to think about the action.

Without my realizing, a boy sat down in the next swing next to me and was just watching.

When he saw me looking he said, "Hello."

I stopped pumping and let myself slowly come to a stop. When I was completely still I looked him over. He was a little over weight and had black hair and bright blue eyes. His smile was smile but I could tell it was marvelous.

He stuck out his hand, "I'm Vernon Dursley."

I looked at it and then shook it, "My name is Petunia Evans."

He let go and sat forward in the swing. "What are you doing out here without a coat?" He started to pump like I had been doing not five minutes ago.

I suddenly realized that it was extremely cold outside. Of course it was, it was almost Christmas.

I looked up at him, "I was in a hurry and forgot it. Why do you care?"

He stopped suddenly and looked at me. "I wouldn't want someone as pretty as you to catch cold." He then got up and removed his jacket and placed it around my shoulders.

He ignored me when I tried to refuse it. Underneath he had a large sweater, so I guessed he wouldn't get cold as easily as me.

"Thank you," I mumbled. He sat back down and turned to look at me. "Why were you in a hurry? Crummy relatives?"

I shook my head, "No. Just one. My sister just got back from...boarding school."

He gave me a quizzical look, "Wouldn't you want to spend time with her?"

I gave him a glare, "No, as a matter of fact, I wouldn't. She's Miss Perfect. Everyone is always comparing us. And I always get the short of the stick." I stood up and walked to sit on the bench. He quickly followed, but he stood in front of me instead of sitting.

"I didn't mean to make you mad. How was I supposed to know?"

I thought about that and agreed with him. "I'm sorry. I just hate it when people mention her." I looked at the see next to me. "You can sit down if you want."

I looked up at his face and saw a huge smile form. He sat down and started to rub his hands together. I grabbed them and placed them in mine, and he blushed.

"I meant what I said earlier," he quietly said.

"Hmm? What did you say earlier?" I asked.

The blush grew more shades of red, "I-I said you were p-p-pretty."

Now it was my turn to blush, "Thank you, Vernon."

He looked me in the eye, "Anytime." My blush deepened and I quickly got up.

"I really should be getting back. My mum might be worried." I started to take of his coat when he stopped me.

"You can give it back to me later."

"When will that be?"

He looked down at the ground, "Hopefully on our date."

My eyes grew bigger, and he looked up. "Will you go out with me Petunia?"

I nodded me head and smiled. "I would love to Vernon."

His smile was bigger than mine, "Great. I'll call you later. Can I get your number?"

I nodded again but then remembered I didn't have a pen. "I don't have anything to write with." And then his face fell.

"Oh. Then never mind." He started to turn away, but I grabbed his arm.

"Why don't we just meet here Friday? Around 7?"

He turned back to me and smiled, "Sure." He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. He turned quickly and jogged off.

I walked home in a daze. When I walked into the door my mother hurried to greet me. When she saw they unfamiliar coat she raised an eyebrow.

"I met this really nice boy at the park. He gave me his jacket to wear so I wouldn't get cold." When I looked at my mother she had a huge smile on her face. I quickly walked past her and into my room.

This was the first person who actually made me feel special. I couldn't wait for my date.

--

A/N 2: I hoped everyone liked the one-shot. If you want to request one read 'Talking Backwards'. All the details are there. Press the little button that says 'Go' It shall make me happy! :3


End file.
